Surprise Visit
by TalysAlankil
Summary: A short fic based on the backstory imagined by PuzzleChick for the characters Brian and Mr Smith  a.k.a. Hugo  from Brewdening Love.


Brian threw another stone at the window. And missed again. Why did he miss ? He never missed anything. He was too nervous. Surely, that was the problem. He picked another stone, hefted it to make sure it wasn't too heavy — Brian didn't want to break the window, just to get attention — and threw it. This stone hit the target. But no one came to open it.

_Come __on __! __Come __on,__ come __on,__ come __on,__ come __on_.

He picked another stone, hefted it, and threw it to the ground. Too heavy. As he was about to pick another one, he heard a voice from above.

"Brian ? What are you doing here ? I didn't know you were coming !"

Brian raised his eyes. _Hugo_. "I… need to talk."

Hugo was a cute boy, taller than Brian, but usually so shy people didn't notice. With his fluffy auburn hair and brown eyes, Hugo could have got every girl he wanted, but Erin had set her eyes on him, and although he didn't seem to like it, no one in Forks High would try to get the man Erin wanted. Hugo was also Brian's best friend since he had arrived in Forks. His _only_ friend — the others only hung out with Brian because Hugo did.

They were the only sane guys in Forks, a small town riddled with bigotry. And they had a habit to sneak into each other's houses to play video games all night long. But this night was different for Brian : Mary, a friend of Erin's, had tried to sleep with him, Brian had kind of freaked out, and run out to the only place he felt he could go — Hugo's house.

Hugo came downstairs to open the door, and they quickly rushed to Hugo's room, trying to be as silent as they could. Hugo went to lie on his bed, and waved to Brian to come next to him.

"So… what is it ?" Hugo looked concerned. Brian probably looked as freaked out as he felt.

"I… ah… it's Mary." Now that he finally could talk to his friend, Brian was reluctant to do it.

"What's with my ex-stepsister ?" Mary's father and Hugo's mother had been married for a long time and recently divorced.

"Well, we had a date tonight and…" He searched for his words ; Hugo just waited for the rest. "She practically dragged me to my bedroom, to… y'know… and…" Couldn't Hugo try to interfere at _some_ point ? Brian really didn't want to end this sentence. Still, his friend was silent, so after a minute, Brian went on. "I couldn't do it."

Hugo's expression was half-amused, half-surprised. "Really ? Why not ?" Seeing Brian's expression, he continued. "Not that there's anything wrong with _not_ sleeping with Mary. Sure, she's pretty, I guess, but… you get what I mean."

Brian laughed nervously. "I don't know. I think I do. She's… nice, I guess, but I don't… love her. Certainly not that way."

"Okay. So, that's why you wake me up in the middle of the night ?"

Brian gazed at Hugo, and noticed his large smile. "You're mocking me ? I'd expect a little more support !" He fake-punched Hugo in the chest.

Hugo laughed. "Fine. Well, I guess it's better this way. Better not to do something than do something and regret it, uh ?"

Brian smiled. Hugo was always so level-headed Brian felt ashamed by his exaggerated reaction. "I guess. Thanks."

"I'm sure there are a lot of people who want to sleep with you. You'll find the right person, eventually. Don't rush it."

It was Brian's turn to smirk. "Yeah, right, Mr know-it-all. Like _you_ have more experience than me about it."

"Well, with Erin, you never know… she may rape me someday." He had a sad smile.

"Oh, come on, big baby. I won't let her do that to you."

"Well, God will probably smite you, then. He'll send sparkling angels to kill you and drink your blood !"

They both laughed until they were out of breath. It was one of Carlisle's — Erin's best friend — favorite stories, those sparkling, blood-drinking angels. Finally, Hugo regained composure, and asked Brian if he wanted to play something. "Sure. Any idea ?"

"I just got this… _Final__ Fantasy__ II_. It's single-player, I think, but that's no problem, right ?" It wouldn't be the first time they'd play alternatively. It allowed the other to give them advice, and to talk about something else while playing.

"Okay." Hugo booted up his SNES, and they started playing.

Hours later, they finally shut the game down. It was almost early morning rather than late at night, but they didn't care — it was Sunday, they could sleep all they wanted. Brian got on his feet. "I should go home, I guess."

"You can sleep here, if you want." Hugo had answered at once, as if he'd been dying to say this. "My bed's large enough for two."

Brian was a bit surprised, but he was also tired, so he just shrugged. "Okay." He stripped to his boxers, and got into the bed.

Hugo was still standing next to the TV, staring at him. "What ?" Brian asked. Hugo blushed, shook his head, and started to undress as well. Brian noticed his embarrassment, and added, teasingly, "What, you're ashamed of your looks ?" Then he couldn't help but add something. "You should look in a mirror more often. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Hugo turned to him slowly. "Really ?"

Brian shrugged. "Yeah. You should be more confident in yourself. You're a good-looking guy, anyone who says otherwise is blind or stupid. Or blind _and_ stupid." He laughed.

Hugo turned off the light and slid under the sheets. "You're serious ? You're not mocking me ?"

Even in the dim light, Brian could see Hugo's expression was completely serious, and Brian couldn't help be more serious himself. He leaned closer to his friend and looked straight in his eyes. "Of course not. I wouldn't lie to you." Brian remembered their earlier talk. "I'm sure a lot of people would love to sleep with you too."

Hugo grinned and looked away, blushing. "Yeah, right."

Brian's brain stopped working altogether, and his heart apparently decided to beat twice as hard to compensate. "I know _I_ would." He gently grabbed Hugo and kissed him. It felt completely different from when Mary had tried to kiss him, it felt… _right_. When the kiss ended, Brian blushed a deep red. He hoped Hugo wouldn't notice. "Sorry. I… don't know what happened. I…"

Hugo grabbed him just like Brian had a moment before. "It's all right." And he kissed him back.

"Hugo ?" A faint call came to Brian's ears. _It's__ okay,__ it's __just __Hugo's __mom_. She had already mentioned to Brian that she had vague knowledge of Hugo's and his meetings at night, and she didn't mind. So, why did it feel so wrong that she'd catch them ? He couldn't remember ; he was tired, and Hugo's scent was all around him, further clouding his thoughts. Only when he heard the door open and Hugo's mother's small cry of shock, did Brian understand the problem. He and Hugo were still in a tight embrace, naked, and not quite covered by the sheets.

Hugo was awakened by the sound his mother made, startled. Before he could say or do anything, though, she had the common sense to go out the room and close the door.

"Ouch." Brian said. "Busted, I guess."

Hugo laughed. "Yeah. Well, I regret nothing." He kissed Brian as if it was the most natural thing in the world ; Brian couldn't even understand how things had gone from his date with Mary last night to _this_. But he was definitely grateful they had.

"Me neither" he uttered when they finally stopped kissing. He rested his head on Hugo's chest and they lay there, for a moment. Then Brian forced himself to move. "Well, I think we should face the consequences, then." He smiled sadly to Hugo as he got dressed ; his friend — his _lover_, he guessed he could say, now — finally got up and dressed as well, and they went downstairs.

Hugo's mother was waiting for them at the kitchen table. They sat down in front of her, the same expression of their face — the expression of some kid who was caught doing something they know they shouldn't have, but won't apologize. Hugo's mother just shook her head and had a faint laugh.

"You're incredible. I thought I was clear, Hugo : always make sure the front door is locked." Both Brian and Hugo gazed in surprise. "Well, I guess it's okay. You're lucky nothing bad happened, though." She got up and walked to the fridge, gathered some food, then started to cook.

After a minute of silence, Brian lost patience and broke it. "Mrs Smith… Is that all ? You're not going to say anything about… y'know…"

She laughed and turned back to look at them. "Hugo's a big boy, he can make his choices himself. I guess you're a better choice than this Erin girl. She's quite a petty one." She shook her head, as if talking about Erin was enough to disgust her. "Anyway, if you're going to be up half the night canoodling, you're going to need some nutrition. Pancakes ?" They both gladly agreed.

When they were done eating, they went back upstairs to Hugo's room. Hugo decided to have a shower, leaving Brian alone in the bedroom. Through the door, Brian could hear Hugo. A few minutes later, he gave in to the temptation and sneaked into the bathroom himself.

Their shower took a _long_ time. When they left the bathroom, Brian got dressed again — he borrowed some of Hugo's clothes — and went downstairs to leave and go home. As he was about to open the front door, Hugo rushed to him and kissed him one more time.

When Brian was walking home, he realized Hugo had been right. Brian had eventually found the right person.


End file.
